Caged Nightingale
by MysticaWarrior
Summary: All of her life Hitomi grew up in the sealed environment of her home, never experiencing the light of day nor the company of living things. When her grandfather decides to blatantly ship her to Cross Academy, things change. Rated M for much later chapters
1. Visit

Caged Nightingale

Chapter 1: Visit

Vampires have always been known as intelligent, lovely, beautiful creatures of the night. Unfortunately, within the noble world appearances and how one presents themselves to elders can be extremely crucial for survival. And if you're near the purebloods in the noble bloodline, all you truly have is yourself.

"Hitomi-sama," one of the maids slowly inched through the door, her eyes a bit worried. "Your grandfather wishes to speak with you." the small vampire crouched near the corner turned her head, her light gray eyes blank, and her raven black hair dangling in front of her face. She'd been speaking to Kimi, her stuffed black rabbit, again.

"What does Oji-chan want?" Hitomi murmured curiously, her tone having the usual ring of childish curiosity.

"I do not know, Miss. Please don't keep him waiting." the maid disappeared behind the door, and with a sigh Hitomi grabbed Kimi and made her way downstairs. Her grandfather was one of the elders of the council, and the only family she had left, but he rarely ever came to see her.

"Hitomi, I am glad to see you are well." her grandfather, Akihito Shiratori, half-smiled at his granddaughter, though he assumed she didn't realize that.

"Good to see you too, Oji-chan." her grip on Kimi unconsciously tightened as she curtsied to the guest. He slowly took her hand, leading her to the parlor as he spoke.

"I've come here to inform you that starting next week, you shall attend Cross Academy with Kaname-sama and the night class." she stood silent for a few moments, letting it sink in. Kaname? The little boy she used to play with as a small child? He was the only friend she ever had, and then he suddenly disappeared, leaving her alone. _You and I will be friends forever, Mi-chan!_ He promised her the last day they'd spoken. He was her big brother, in a way. She was devastated when they no longer saw each other, and still wondered where he went off to.

"I don't want to, Oji-chan." she whined, regardless, folding her arms across her chest. Akihito sighed.

"You'll make new friends, and Kaname-sama will teach you how to properly behave."

"Who cares about _Kaname-sama_?" she hissed. "I still don't want to go!" he promptly slapped her across the face for saying such a thing.

"Don't you _dare_ speak in such a way towards our pureblood lord!" her cheek stung tremendously. "I've taught you better than this, Hitomi!" a furious silence came forward.

"As soon as you catch his scent, regardless that you cannot see him, you will deeply respect Kaname-sama and do whatever he asks, am I understood?"

"Yes, Oji-chan." she dashed up the stairs, running into her room and slamming the door loudly.

"Why do I have to go, Kimi?" she whispered to her rabbit, burying her face within its stomach, tiny white tears dripping down from her useless eyes.

–

Everyone knew about the new transfer student coming, but they didn't quite figure out who it was yet. Class hadn't begun, and it grew quiet when the door opened and a small girl walked through clutching a stuffed rabbit. Without a word or glance to anyone, she sat down in the farthest seat back, whispering almost inaudibly to her toy.

"Is that her?" Aido murmured, eying the new comer cautiously. Kain nodded, noticing the strange vibe she gave off.

"You aren't going to speak up, Shiratori Hitomi?" Kaname asked from across the room, never looking up from the book he was reading. Again, she practically ignored him, although she _was_ half-sure it was her old best friend, Kaname.

"Oi! Kaname-sama is speaking to you!" Aido snapped at Hitomi, still nothing. "Are you deaf?"

"No. I can hear quite well." she murmured, stroking Kimi's ears.

"Then why didn't you answer Kaname-sama?"

"Because I don't want to." Aido and Ruka's eyes widened furiously at such blatant disrespect to their lord.

"Why you little …!--"

"Ruka, Aido!" Ichijo interjected, sighing. "Don't start problems within the first five minutes, please."

"But Takuma-sama she---"

"I know." He sighed once more, came up to face Hitomi, and smiled gently. "Um. Welcome to our school, I'm Ichijo Takuma and those two you were just fighting with were Aido Hanabusa and Souen Ruka."

"I wasn't fighting with them, they just randomly decided to yell at me for something stupid." Hitomi said in almost a whisper, never looking up from her stuffed animal. Ichijo didn't want it to get _too_ awkward on her first day, and it almost made him laugh how she wasn't the least bit afraid nor intimidated of Kaname.

"Stupid?" Aido repeated scornfully. "Why I ought to--"

"Aido." Kaname silenced the impending threat. "Leave her be, she just got here." Aido huffed immaturely, but let it go. The class went on as it usually did, with the occasional glance at Hitomi. When the sun began rising, everyone exited as quietly as they came in. She tried following the sound of all the footsteps, but she still had yet to truly memorize the area. The footsteps disappeared, and she wandered aimlessly trying to figure out her way back. A hand suddenly grabbed her own.

"What are you doing?" Aido snapped, still frustrated from earlier.

"I have to get back to my dorm, don't I?" She retorted, trying to tug her small hand out of his long pale one.

"Then why a--" it clicked in his head, and his eyes softened just a bit. "I see. I'll take you there then." she immediately snatched her hand away from his.

"I don't want your pity," she hissed, wrapping her arms around Kimi. "I can find my way by myself, like I always have." he chuckled darkly.

"Very well." and he was gone. She exhaled sharply, and began wandering around once more. Everything was so foreign and unknown to her senses. It frightened her, and it felt like the sun was already starting to rise.

"What are you doing outside of the moon dorms, vampire?" an angry, cold voice asked her, suddenly grabbing her hand.

"I … I don't know." she was too scared to fulfill any prideful response. Her reply confused him, vampires never admitted to fear unless in extreme situations.

"You're not allowed to be wandering around. Get back to your dorms." he let go of her hand roughly, and began walking away.

"Wait!" she cried frightfully, the footsteps stopped.

"What?" he hissed rudely.

"Please … help. Where is it?"

"What are you, blind?" his voice was extremely distant and angry, and it scared her just a bit. Regardless, she laughed weakly at his contradiction.

"Yes." his eyebrows furrowed together. _A blind vampire?_ He'd never heard of it, but her eyes gave it away. With a grunt, he grabbed her small hand and began leading her back to the moon dorms.

"If I may ask, what's your name?" she murmured at one point.

"Kiryuu Zero." his skin gave off such a cold temperature, it almost made her shudder.

"That's a cute name." Hitomi smiled. He didn't respond.

"I'm Shiratori Hitomi." he was pulling her roughly, and his tight grip began hurting her wrist. Something about Zero intrigued her, however. Although she couldn't quite figure out what it was exactly. They were there shortly enough, and she felt Kaname's eerie presence.

"You need to take better care of your classmates, Kuran." Zero murmured cryptically, roughly shoving her into the parlor of the dorms.

"Thank you, Zero-chan." She whispered so low only he could've heard. He almost snapped at her for calling him _-chan_ but let it go.

"I apologize for having to go to this trouble for our new student, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname said as Zero left, slamming the door behind him.

"Aido, why didn't you help her?"

"She didn't want me to, Kaname-sama." he murmured, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ruka, show Hitomi to her room." the blond vampiress took Hitomi's hand, leading her up to her room. Kaname stared blankly after them.

–

Aido was still curious about the newcomer, how she never spoke to anyone and kept clinging on to that stuffed animal of hers.

"I just don't get it." He ranted to his cousin, Kain Akatsuki, for about the fifth time. "Why is she so anti-social?"

"She's the remaining descendant of the Shiratori clan. After her parents died, her grandfather went to extra lengths to keep her out of harm's way, especially since she's blind. So I guess she never had friends, and depended on her toys for company." Kain shrugged, regardless. It was time to leave for class. Hitomi immediately hated all the screaming in her ear, but then she recognized a familiar scent and smiled.

"Good morning, Zero-chan." she knew he wasn't going to smile at her. Aido glanced over his shoulder curiously, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't call me _-chan_." he growled under his breath. She giggled, but kept walking, almost skipping forward. Half-way to the building, she silently slipped away unnoticed at all. All she had to lead her was the different scents, and her desire to finally experience what it's like to be outside of her luxurious prison. She could almost bathe in the moonlight dancing on her skin, it felt phenomenal.

"Is this what's it like to be outside?" she whispered to Kimi in awe, twirling in circles. Her hand came upon a bumpy surface, and it was rather wide.

"A tree." she gasped, leaping from the ground to one of the branches. She suddenly felt a presence not too far away.

"Hitomi-san?" a confused female voice called. She recognized it somewhat, the girl Yuki, who showed her around when she first came. "What are you doing up in a tree, and not in class?" Hitomi jumped down, pouting tremendously since her bliss was interrupted.

"What is it, Yuki-chan?" she stretched her arms in the air.

"You should be in class, Hitomi-san." Yuki's voice was firm.

"Not now, Yuki-chan." Hitomi whined, shifting where she stood.

"You can't ditch class, it's against the rules." She murmured. "Since you're new here I won't write it up, but I can assume Kaname-sempai will scold you for it."

"All the more reason to stay out here." Hitomi giggled, hopping back up into the tree.

"Hitomi-san." Yuki sighed. "Plea--"

"Get down here, Hitomi." Zero ordered her coldly. Her face lit up at the sound of his voice.

"Zero-chan!" Yuki giggled. Zero groaned almost inaudibly, his teeth clenching together. Hitomi hung from the branch like a primate, laughing like a child locked in a candy shop.

"Hitomi," Zero growled, what little patience he had dissolving. "Stop acting stupid and get back to class."

"But Zero-ch--"

"Now." she let out a small immature whimper, but began feeling her way down. Her foot slipped however, and with a sharp gasp she began plummeting to the ground. A body shot through the air, catching her, and slinging her over their shoulder like she was a sleeping bag.

"Ditching class already, Hitomi-san?" Aido murmured as they hit the ground. She thrashed in his grip with no use, he was strong.

"Got her, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki came forward as Aido nodded.

"Let me go." she hissed, squirming recklessly.

"Keep moving like that and I'll sever your limbs." Aido whispered menacingly, which made her freeze in terror. "Let's get you back to class, Kaname-sama wishes to remind you of the rules here." she waved goodbye to Zero, hoping he wasn't looking away.

"Bye, Zero-chan." he didn't respond, and as they left, she was too frightened to realize she had forgotten something extremely crucial on the ground.

–

**A/N: I was debating whether or not I should post this. But, I decided to be fair, since I deleted Love Fangs AND Moonlight Feline. I just didn't like all the blatant flaws I found in both of them, after a while. So, please enjoy this new story, and I hope I do well to please you all! **


	2. Recollection

Caged Nightingale

Chapter 2: Recollection

Aido opened the door of the building the night class was currently having lessons in. Kaname glanced at them, content that Aido and Kain managed to do what he asked without any problems.

"She didn't cause any problems, Aido?" he murmured, flipping the book he usually held shut. Aido nodded silently, placing Hitomi in her seat.

"You shouldn't of ditched class, Hitomi." her face was pouting like a child's, and it almost made him laugh how much she reminded him of Yuki, so long ago.

"I just wanted to be outside for once." she replied childishly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Kaname exhaled, he couldn't punish her for something so normal, could he?

"Very well. Just don't do it anymore, or you'll be punished." her eyes suddenly widened, frightened as ever.

"Kimi!" she immediately dashed for the door, interrupting class again. Aido made her foot freeze to the ground on the spot. Kaname, again, kept being reminded of Yuki when she was little. Why? Did he crave those simple times once more this much? Desperate tears seeped down her cheeks, she was far more childish than he ever imagined.

"I need to go find her!" Hitomi snapped furiously, rubbing at the tears in her eyes.

"How can you?" Aido retorted in a hiss. "How do you possibly dream of achieving that when you cannot even see the ground?" her breath caught in her throat, he was right.

"I don't care." she growled. "I'll search forever to find her!" Aido grabbed her arm.

"You idio--"

"Enough." Kaname ordered them tonelessly, their voices froze. He looked up at Aido, running a hand through his luscious dark brown hair. "Go find it, Aido." Aido's eyes widened furiously, but he exhaled and exited. Hitomi blinked, and then dashed forward, grinning in Kaname's face.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." she curtsied to the kind man, he half-smiled at her. Class ended, and as they walked back to the dorms, she heard footsteps coming their way and assumed it was Aido.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find it." her eyes widened, just like before. Without a word, she began dashing in a random direction.

"Oi! Take better care of your things!" Zero shouted suddenly, Kimi landing within Hitomi's hands. She squealed and glomped the toy to her chest. Kaname smiled discreetly from where he was walking.

"Thank you, Zero-chan!" Hitomi shouted, following his scent and throwing her arms around the scorned vampire hunter. His body tensed.

"Get off!" he snarled, pushing the arms away with ease. She pouted, and turned to go back.

–

Kaname silently stared out the window, unable to sleep yet again. A knock came at his door, and his eyebrow rose, who would be awake at this hour?

"Come in." he murmured, never breaking his gaze from the outside. Hitomi peeked through in her nightgown, clutching her rabbit.

"Yes, Hitomi-san?"

"I wanted to thank you, Kaname-sama." something was off. She could feel it. Fear. Anger. Confusion. Sadness. Malice. Loneliness. Love?

"You're welcome. Go to sleep, Hitomi-san." she didn't budge, she just kept staring as if in a daze, though he knew she couldn't stare, what was she thinking about? She began stepping closer.

"Kaname-sama is crying." she whispered curiously, like a child. This reminded him of something.

"How could you be able to tell that?" he asked quietly, though her accusation surprised him. She lifted a chair easily, set it right next to him, stood on it and stopped there. His eyes became confused. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, and encased him in a warm hug.

"Kaname-sama needed a hug, I could feel that. You toss aside your emotions, like nothing and yet it comes back to bite Kaname-sama in the end." she began stroking the back of his head, like Yuki used to do.

"You shouldn't do that, Kaname-sama. It hurts. It always does. Kaname-sama may be the best and strongest pureblood, but he still has his limits when it comes to his heart." his eyes were wide, and his lips began trembling slightly.

"Yuki." He breathed, thinking about her, letting everything come out in one big wave. In this strange embrace, he didn't _want_ to hold back everything. She wasn't Yuki but this person was an old, cherished friend, and he remembered forgetting all the problems with being a pureblood when they played together. He recalled how much she _saw_, despite the fact that she couldn't _see _anything. He childishly buried his face in the crook of her neck, letting two microscopic tears trickle down his face.

"I'm tired." Kaname said quietly, his body slumping. She smiled, struggling to lift his tall body. She finally did, and sat him down on his bed and with a sigh, she slumped to his bedside.

"Oomf. When did you get so big and heavy?" she whined in a whisper. He chuckled tiredly.

"I've missed you, Mi-chan." was his reply before he got much needed rest. She sat there as he slept for twenty minutes, reflecting on their childhood. She lept up, stretching her arms into the air.

"Goodnight, Me-chan." she skipped silently to her room.

–

She awoke with a jolt, smelling the scent of potent blood. Intoxicating as it was, she hated the maddening aroma of it. The door suddenly opened.

"Hold your breath," Kaname said, splashes of anger in his voice. "It'll help just a bit." he was beginning to walk away, she immediately sat upright and held out her hand.

"Me-chan!" Hitomi called, the footsteps freezing. He looked over, sighed, and walked over to take the blind girl's hand. Her fingers trailed down his hand to his wrist, freezing there. She could feel the erratic pulse beating under the cold skin.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. He exhaled, knowing that hiding something from this woman was going to do no good.

"Yuki is … very kind to Kiryuu-kun." her eyes widened. _Zero-chan?_

"Me-chan … I'm sorry." she wrapped her arms around his waist, securing Kaname in another hug. He exhaled, needing this support immensely.

"Mi-chan, why is it that whenever you hug me, back then and now, I've always felt so … safe?" it didn't sound like he was asking her, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"That's what friends are for." she replied simply, letting go to reach up and poke the tip of his nose. He chuckled in a hushed tone, reminded tremendously of the old days.

"Is Zero-chan … okay?" she whispered at one point.

"He's almost on the brink of becoming a Level E." Kaname said tonelessly, running a hand through his hair. Her body stiffened at the sound of it.

"Level E?" she suddenly realized that there was a familiar scent to Zero, the scent of her own kind that she hadn't noticed. Before she could say anything more, Kaname's hand slipped away from her own, and he left the room.

–

**A/N: Aww. I loved giving Kaname-sama an old best friend, it just felt too cute. Keep reviewing people! Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Stay linked for the next chapterr. **


	3. Melody

Caged Nightingale

Chapter 3: Melody

It wasn't time for class, yet she couldn't sleep. Hitomi grabbed Kimi, opened her window, and lept from the ledge, landing gracefully upon the ground. The heat of the sun began dancing on her skin, and it felt extremely relaxing. She hopped over the wall of the moon dorms silently, landing yet again without a sound. Hitomi began skipping in a straight path, not caring in the slightest where her feet decided to take her. Zero, ditching class that day, was against a tree near the school building. He sat upright, feeling the presence of a vampire, but who would be out in the sunlight like this? He scanned the area, suddenly hearing the click clack of vampire student's boots, and it seemed as if they were skipping. As Hitomi strolled through the campus, she recalled the lullaby her mother sang to her every so often she had time, and it filled her with such happiness that she decided to softly recite it.

_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku _

Zero's eyes widened at the lyrics that flowed through his ears. Why was this suddenly so familiar?

_Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango  
Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango  
Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango  
Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku _

His feet began running after the enchanting song, despite his mind's protesting.

_Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de  
Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru _

As he searched for the source, he was reminded of why this was so familiar. His mother used to sing this to Ichiru and himself when they were little and when she was home for once. When they had trouble sleeping, nightmares, she used to sing this exact same song.

_Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete _

Hitomi, too engrossed in old memories, didn't even notice that Zero was right on her trail.

_Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete _

Zero finally reached Hitomi singing, the amethyst in his eyes grew wider in surprise as he stared into the pale gray orbs. The gentle creature reciting the song from his past, that person couldn't be just another vile vampire he believed Hitomi to be, could it? She suddenly noticed a presence behind her, although that wasn't going to interrupt.

_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku _

He closed his eyes roughly, trying to hold back the single helpless tear that seemed to drip down his cheek. Smelling the salt of it, her body tensed in alarm.

"Zero-chan?" she whispered, somewhat recognizing his scent. He didn't say anything, dashing off in the opposite direction. She tried running after him.

"Zero-chan!" Hitomi called, in her haste to catch him, her balance wavered and she slammed down to the ground. Zero was long gone. Was he watching her? If so, why would he be?

"Hitomi-san!" Yuki's voice suddenly appeared, the girl's footsteps darting near. Yuki helped up the vampiress confusedly.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan, or is it afternoon?"

"Uhm, it's almost twilight. You're not allowed to leave the moon dorms during day class hours, anyway." again with the rules. Hitomi sighed.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Yuki." Hitomi heard Kaname's footsteps stopping just near them. She pouted childishly. Yuki gasped almost inaudibly, blushing at the sight of her savior.

"Kaname-sempai, why are you outside of the moon dorms?"

"I've come to fetch the little wanderer, seeing as she hasn't quite learned the rules yet." Kaname glanced at Hitomi.

"I was bored, Me-chan." she whined, not wanting to get scolded. Yuki's eyebrow rose at this peculiar nickname.

"I'll take her back, once again I apologize for troubling you, Yuki."

"N … No! It's fine!" Hitomi took a very inconspicuous step back.

"I still don't feel like going back." she reminded Kaname casually.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter." he replied. She grinned impishly.

"Oh?" she challenged, the grin shifting into a smirk. "Well, Me-chan, you'll have to catch me." and Hitomi was off. Kaname sighed, beginning to walk off into the direction she managed to dash off to.

"See you later, Yuki." he smiled gently.

"Kaname-sempai, do you need any help with Hitomi-san?" Yuki asked, her face extremely confused. He chuckled, but shook his head.

"No, I can handle her on my own." Kaname took off in a run, finally catching sight of the giggling vampire. She was as childish as he remembered. Hitomi stuck out her arms like a plane, picking up speed. Although this was _extremely_ immature of her, he enjoyed it. As she ran, her head turned.

"You've lost your touch." she ridiculed, sticking her tongue out like a five year old. He laughed, genuinely smiling for once. Ichijo was watching this scene from his window, his eyes wide with confusion and surprise.

"What in the world is going on down there?" he murmured to himself, scratching his head. Never had he seen Kaname acting in such a manner, smiling the way he was smiling, laughing the way he was laughing.

"Ha! All that pureblood business has made you a priss." Hitomi remarked tauntingly. His eyebrow rose.

"You're one to talk," he retorted playfully. "you've been about as trapped as I, if not more."

"At least I've found time to play!" a root from a nearby shot out of the ground, tripping Hitomi the ground. She tried to scramble up, but she was lifted and slung over Kaname's shoulder, his arm stretching across her back like an iron bar.

"No fair!" she hissed. "Your creepy powers don't count!" she squirmed recklessly, trying to push off the strong restraints. He chuckled wickedly.

"You never said I couldn't use them." he pointed out, smiling slyly. She grumbled under her breath, allowing Kaname to tow her back to the moon dorms.

–

**A/N: I've always thought that Kaname-sama needed a good situation for him to SMILE. He barely smiles. ): Oh, and Me-chan is pronounced like the last syllable of Kaname. (Ka – nah – may.) In case you were wondering. ;P And also, to address the song "Dango Daigazoku" it's an adorable little tune my friend showed me, and any mother would choose this as a lullaby. It's going to have multiple appearances in this little story, just so you know. x) **


	4. Teddy Bear

Caged Nightingale

Chapter 4: Teddy Bear

She wasn't aware of the specific circumstances, but the screaming outside made quite a point. Hitomi attempted to drown out the noise of the raging fan-girls by shoving her face in the pillow, with no luck. Who could sleep with this kind of racket?

"I'm sorry for the noise, Hitomi-san." Ichijo's voice suddenly appeared, and his voice was truly apologetic. She stretched her arms into the air, rubbing her eyes.

"Why are they screaming so early?" she asked tiredly He chuckled.

"It's St. Xocolatl's Day."

"St. – what?"

"St. Xocolatl's Day." he repeated. "a human custom; when girls give chocolates to the guys they like, as a sign of adoration or even love."

"Chocolate? Really?" her inefficient eyes began to sparkle. Inside her head she went over numerous methods and options for this strange human tradition. Ichijo yawned, as tired as she was, and slowly slipped from the room. As the door shut, she hastily put on her uniform and dashed out the large building without so much as a squeak. Kaname sighed from his room, not wanting to chase after her again.

"Aido." he called quietly. The door opened within two minutes, Aido was fully dressed and attentive, ready to serve his lord.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Go fetch Hitomi, she's run off again." Aido nodded obediently, exiting the pureblood's room silently.

–

It was hard to focus with so many scents in the way, but she managed to make it, what it seemed to her as, the gate. She kicked off the ground, leaping over the large iron gate with ease. Little was she aware that a pair of amethyst eyes were watching her; Zero's eyes narrowed from where he stood, immediately suspicious of where a small _blind_ vampire girl was going by herself. He lept from a nearby ledge, maneuvering himself to follow her, though he wasn't truly aware why he even _cared_ to follow her.

She happily skipped down the millions of steps to the outside; a nagging feeling telling her that she should go back, and that this wasn't allowed. However, she was on a mission, and no little voice was going to interrupt. Within about twenty minutes of skipping and humming, she reached the town and heard the bustle of people. The aroma of chocolate on sale invaded her nostrils, she rejoiced and dashed to the source, inching inside the store.

"Can I help you, miss?" a kind female voice asked.

"Yes! I'd like some chocolate." the cashier blinked. There was chocolate all around them, why hadn't this girl seen them yet?

"There's chocolate everywhere, miss." she replied politely. Hitomi giggled very slightly.

"Where is everywhere?" Hitomi added curiously, cocking her head to the side. An awkward silence proceeded. Hitomi sighed.

"I apologize, but I can't _see_ the chocolate, I can't see anything." the woman gasped, extremely embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me show you." the human woman gently grasped Hitomi's hand, letting the small vampiress' pale fingers trail across some samples of chocolates. Hitomi stopped the woman half-way, her hand hovering over the sample that was shaped like the head of a rose.

"Me-chan would love this!" she exclaimed, grinning exuberantly. The saleswoman smiled. Zero was outside the shop, observing Hitomi curiously as she talked with the saleswoman so easily.

"Is this Me-chan your boyfriend?" Hitomi blinked, confused. _Boyfriend_? _Well, he's a boy, and he's my best friend so I guess that's it. _

"Yes, he's my best boyfriend!" Zero's eyes widened incredulously. All this time, Kuran had been acting so intimately towards Yuki, while he had a girlfriend? His hand clenched into a tight fist, his razor sharp teeth grinding together.

"Oh, well I hope he enjoys it." Zero had ran off by then, infuriated.

"And this one!" Hitomi added, stroking one shaped like a teddy bear.

It reminded her too much of Zero. The saleswoman sighed, and gave the vampiress her chocolates. With a squeal, she skipped merrily out of the shop, making her way back to the school.

"Aido-chan?" Hitomi called, recognizing the scent. His hand suddenly latched on to hers.

"You _really_ need to stop running off, Hitomi-san." Aido murmured, annoyed as he began leading her back to the campus. "I'm sure Kaname-sama doesn't appreciate always having to send one of us after you, and I can assume you'll be punished for this."

"But I was buying chocolate." she replied childishly, her free hand gripping both the chocolates and Kimi tighter. Aido chuckled.

"You didn't have to go all that trouble just to buy me chocolate." He commented, arrogantly flipping his hair. Her eyebrow rose.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"No need to be embarrassed, you bought those chocolates for me right?" she blinked.

"These aren't for Aido-chan." she clarified, confused. This made his feet stop in their tracks, his eyebrows arose incredulously.

"Then who are they for?" he demanded, a hint of jealousy in his tone. Why wasn't she getting _him_ chocolates, who could be more worthy of these gifts than _him?_

"Me-chan," she answered. Aido was aware of her nickname for Kaname, and it _irked_ him to no end. Though when he voiced his chagrin with that nickname, Kaname had dismissed it, stating to let her have her fun. She wasn't done though. "And Zero-chan!"

"_WHAT?_" Aido exclaimed furiously. No! Kiryuu was better than him to this girl? _Kiryuu?_ Of all the people who could be even remotely close to his self-acclaimed beauty, _how the hell is it Kiryuu?_

"_Kiryuu?_" he repeated incredulously. "You'd rather give that vile vampire hunter a chocolate, rather than _me?_" she really _was_ blind.

"Yup." she answered, smiling innocently. Aido cursed under her breath, not wasting any more time, and stormed off with her, back to the school.

–

She pranced into Kaname's room, not caring enough to knock. Kaname looked up from staring at the ceiling, smiling ever so slightly.

"I got you a present, Me-chan!" she sang cheerfully, skipping from side to side, twirling in little circles. He sat up, chuckling.

"Oh?" he asked, amused by her excited mood.

"Yeah!" she hopped forward, handing the small box over to him. He smiled, holding up the small rose shaped chocolate.

"Thank you." he said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. He glanced at the other box. "Did you get me two, or is that for someone else?"

"Someone else."

"Who?" she giggled, so childishly, and yet, it managed to almost lift him out of his sour mood.

"That's a secret, Me-chan." she didn't let him say anything more, and skipped gleefully out of the room. Kaname sighed from where he sat, staring after the oddly cheerful girl. He knew she was attempting to get close to Zero. He wasn't going to tolerate much more. Kaname would _not_ allow her happy moods to be ruined by Zero, because he could foresee what was coming. Never would he allow the innocence and happiness that he so adored to see on his best friend's face, disappear by Zero's hand. His long, pale hand clenched into a fist. _No. This is one thing I won't deal with seeing._

–

It was finally time for the St. Xocolatl's Day event. The fan-girls screamed, lining up in their places to hand their dream men the chocolates they specially bought. Hitomi searched for Zero's nearby scent, waiting for the moment where she could steal him away and present to him his gift. After all the squealing died down, and the night class began moving back to their classrooms, Hitomi seized the moment and dashed over to find Zero.

"Zero-chan." she called in a whisper. No answer. It was odd, for she could smell him so clearly. Then she heard heavy breathing.

"Who's there?" Zero snarled, she peeked from over the wall. His eyes narrowed.

"I bought you a chocolate, Zero-chan!" she announced happily, skipping over, attempting to hand it to him. It smacked out of her hands, slamming roughly against the wall. She flinched backward.

"Won't Kuran be mad you're giving these to me?" he growled menacingly. She blinked.

"Why would Me-chan be angry? Yuki-chan gave him chocolates, too." this confused him.

"You're his girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Yes?"

"Then why are you giving me chocolates?"

"Because Zero-chan is my boyfriend too!"

"Your _what?_"

"You're a boy and you're my friend! So you're my boyfriend, just like Me-chan." he understood what she meant now. She couldn't understand the concept of boyfriend, locked in the royally decorated estate for all her, of course she wouldn't understand such things. Vampires could always lie, however. He wouldn't _allow_ himself to fall into her false friendship trap. He knew vampires too well. A cold metal object came up to her forehead right then.

"What do you want with me, vampire?" he snapped furiously. She cocked her head to the side.

"Want with you?" she repeated, her tone genuinely confused. "I don't want anything from Zero-chan."

"Then why are you even _talking_ to me?" he demanded, pressing the bloody rose further into the skin of her forehead.

"Because Zero-chan is my friend." she replied, pouting, puzzled.

"I am not friends with you," he growled. "Never, would I be friends with the likes of your kind."

"My kind?" his anger made no sense to her.

"You beasts in human form. Vile, retched, selfish beings. Vampire. That's who you are, and that's all you'll ever be. Never even _assume_ that I'll _ever_ be your friend." and the metal disappeared. Zero smashed his foot into the box she brought for him, storming off. She stood there, motionless, her eyes wide and helpless.

"Hitomi-san?" Aido saw the small fragile figure shaking just before she ran off. He examined the ruined box of chocolate through narrowed eyes.

–

**A/N: … Now I feel evil for making Zero so damn mean. ;-; It had to be done, though. And also, I WILL be using scenes from the anime/manga, but not in order. More reviews pleaseee! :x**


	5. Moods

Caged Nightingale 

Chapter 5: Moods

She sat in the corner of her room, shaking and silently sobbing in broken gasps into her stuffed rabbit. A small knock came at the door, and it opened very slightly. She flinched against the wall, hastily rubbing away all the moisture from her eyes and hopping to her feet.

"Hitomi," Kaname called from across the room. "Where did you go after the St. Xocolatl's Day event?"

"I'm sorry, Me-chan." she put up her usual mood, gleefully walking forward. "I didn't mean to skip class, I was just _really_ tired."

"Is that so?" his voice darkened. "Remember so long ago, when we both swore we'd tell one another every thing?" he took a casual step forward. "We drank each other's blood at the exact same time, sealing that pact." he took both of her hands, bringing them up to his face, guiding her index finger to his fangs, which she stroked. She gasped, recalling the emotions of that swear.

"You were never alone," he said. "Ever since that day, I made sure nothing happened to you. You, my truest friend." her legs gave out, and she slammed to her knees.

"Me … -chan." Hitomi whispered, letting tears drop from her eyes.

"Show me what happened." Kaname got down to his knees as well, letting their foreheads knock together. She allowed him to hear what Zero said, how angry he suddenly became, and how he stomped on the gift she had been kind enough to buy _for_ him. His teeth silently clenched together at what he was hearing. The unraveling of her fate was beginning to occur. With his hand, he vowed to change that fate, and prevent this girl from ever suffering. He owed her too much to allow such a thing.

"It's not … Zero-chan's fault." she whispered at one point. His eyebrows furrowed together, and _she_ invaded his own thoughts. She witnessed Zero's past, though his back was always turned as she looked. How she desired to _see_ him, to see Kaname, to see the world. Their thoughts were intertwined through this strange joining, now.

_I'm thirsty … Mi-chan._ he thought, glancing into her gray eyes.

_The scent will alarm everyone._ She reminded him sternly. He mentally chuckled and shook his head.

_I can disguise the scent, remember?_ Kaname has lost too much to idly stand by and watch someone else dear to him taken away. He would protect this girl with everything that he has. Yuki, for now, did not need his full protection. Zero's duty of that specific aspect was, at least, successful. Hitomi, since they've met, has been his priority of protection. She was something he refused to lose, along with Yuki.

_Alright. Don't spill too much._ They both stood up. He silently pushed her against the wall, bending his lips down to her neck. His hot breath brushed against her skin. An odd sensation tingled through her body right then, though she couldn't recognize what it was. His fangs sunk deep into the flesh of her neck, she bit back a sharp intake of breath. As he drank, he felt a sense of … dominance. Kaname felt as if this body he was feeding off of, and the girl inside it, was his and his alone. It confused him a great deal. _I love Yuki._ He told himself firmly, sinking deeper, receiving a tiny gasp from Hitomi. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to stop drinking this luscious, intoxicating liquid. Her blood differed from normal vampire blood, it had something else to it. Something unique, something _different._ Kaname needed to stop, he'd taken too much already. He lifted his lips from her skin, watching her as she gasped for breath with blank eyes.

"Sleep, you'll feel better after some rest." it wasn't a request, it was an order that she happily obliged to as he gently placed her small body on the comforter.

–

She squirmed in her sleep, clinging on to her stuffed animal recklessly tight. As she dreamt disturbing images filled through her head. Her small hands unconsciously began gripping her head tight.

_Chosen child. Chosen child. _Countless ominous chantings inside her head. _The red ribbon of fate so splashed with blood is beginning to loosen, what will you decide, half-breed?_

She sat up in a rapid movement, her face was slicked with small droplets of sweat, and her hands were shaking. She could hear the students waking up. Was it time for class already? Groggily, she slipped on her uniform, stretching her arms into the air.

Hitomi had taught herself to drown out the fan-girl screaming by now.

She felt Zero's presence, although tried to ignore him. He noticed this and multiple stabs of guilt pierced his chest. He couldn't understand her expression, it didn't have the childish glow of sheer happiness that he perceived to be fake, at the moment. Kaname glanced at Zero's current expression, his lips curling up into a subtle smirk.

"Thank you for doing this every day, Yuki." Kaname said at one point, his tone soft and gentle.

"N-No problem, Kaname-sempai!"

–

That class she was telling Kimi everything in inaudible whispers. Aido glanced at her, his eyebrow raising confusedly. The class went on silently. Hitomi was the first to walk out of the class.

"Aido," Kaname called from the back of the room. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Kaname-sama."

"I need you to look out for Hitomi," his hands tightened on the edges of the book he was reading. "make sure she doesn't wander off, keep her in your sight at all times, and don't let her anywhere near Kiryuu."

"But … why?"

"I'm going to change her fate," he murmured, glancing straight into Aido's confused, icy eyes. "I don't want her near Kiryuu, _at all._" The book shattered into nothingness in Kaname's cold hands, his expression didn't change, but his eyes seemed angry. Aido flinched backward, but bowed his head respectively.

"A – As you wish, Kaname-sama."

–

"Hitomi-san!" Yuki called, stopping her before she could go into the Moon dorms.

"Yes?"

"The chairman wanted me to ask, if you wanted to have dinner in his quarters tomorrow evening? Kind of like a late-welcome-to-the-academy kind of thing." she considered it, pursing her lips.

"Will there be cookies?" Yuki laughed at such a question.

"I'll have Zero make you some."

"Uhm … Yuki-chan, does Zero-kun _have_ to be there?" Hitomi's voice lowered as she said this. Yuki blinked, confused. She'd seen Hitomi be so kind to Zero, Yuki assumed she really liked him.

"Why, Hitomi-san?" the small vampiress sighed.

"I shouldn't be near Kiryuu-kun. I made him mad the other day, and he stomped on the chocolate I was going to give him for St. Xocolatl's day." Yuki's eyes widened furiously.

"Don't worry, Hitomi-san. I'll punish him for doing him something so horrible."

"No!" Hitomi hissed, grabbing Yuki's hand. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have tried to get close to him. I should have just went with my instincts, and stayed away. So please, Yuki-chan, don't yell at him."

"Ah … very well, if you say so." she smiled, wrapping her arms very lightly around Yuki and squeezed.

"No wonder Me-chan likes you." Hitomi giggled, walking off into the large doors of the Moon dorm. Yuki blushed, but decided to let it go. Zero, who had been watching this, closed his eyes in sheer frustration. _Why do I feel so damn guilty?_ _She's a vampire._

–

"Me-chan," she called the next afternoon in the parlor, knowing he'd heard. Kaname walked near the staircase, his eyebrows raised curiously. She grinned, hearing him walk down the stairs and stand not two feet away from her. "The chairman has invited me to dinner this evening."

"Oh?" he smiled, although he wasn't amused by this. "But you have class, remember?"

"Can't I skip, just for today?" she pleaded, puckering her lips.

"You've already skipped a great deal." he reminded her teasingly.

"Please, please, Me-chan?" she begged. "I won't ever skip class again, please, please, please?" she knew it was extremely hard for him to resist that kind of face. He sighed.

"Very well." she squealed, bouncing up and down.

"But," he froze her merriment. "you have to let Aido escort you there and back." she titled her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Precautions." he replied, patting her head reassuringly.

"Well, okay!" she skipped up the stairs, an excited grin on her face. He stared after her, smiling gently. Her simplicity always seemed to cheer him up.

–

"Slow down, Hitomi-san!" Aido snapped, finally grabbing her hand.

"You're too slow, Aido-chan. Come on, come on!" she tugged him, dashing off again. He sighed, allowing himself to be towed for Kaname's sake.

"Why are you so excited about a human dinner, Hitomi-san?" Aido asked as they were halfway there.

"This is my first one! Hurry up, please?" he chuckled at her impatience, but didn't say anything more. They reached the chairman's living quarters soon enough, she released Aido's hand and walked into the room so full of scents.

"Welcome, Shiratori-san!" The chairman called from the kitchen. "Make yourself at home, dinner will be ready shortly."

"I hope you'll enjoy this, Hitomi-san." Yuki smiled thoughtfully, gently taking Hitomi's hand and leading her to the table.

"It smells so good!" Hitomi murmured, her eyes wide and excited. Yuki giggled.

"Who invited the leech?" Zero growled from across the room. Yuki promptly punched him in the gut.

"Zero! Don't say such rude things, she's a guest!" Hitomi smiled, regardless.

"It's alright, Yuki-chan," she reassured the angry prefect. "Kiryuu-kun, I'm sorry if my presence annoys you, but I'm here because the chairman invited me, and nothing you can say or do will make me leave before it's over." Hitomi quietly sat back down in her seat. Zero's hand clenched into a fist, but he exhaled and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Zer –"

"Yuki," The chairman called, interrupting her. "Time for dinner!"

The dinner was extremely light-hearted, and Hitomi came to adore the chairman, along with Yuki as well. Though she wished Zero had joined them, but he was off somewhere.

"I better go find Aido-chan, thank you for inviting me Chairman-chan," Hitomi curtsied politely. "And Yuki-chan, tell Kiryuu-kun no hard feelings." Yuki took Hitomi's hand in both of her own, smiling gently.

Hitomi skipped quietly down the hall, humming her mother's lullaby. Half-way to where Aido was waiting, she heard heavy breathing. The scent didn't fool her. She dashed closer, and heard Zero's breathing much closer.

"Kiryuu-kun?" she called in a whisper.

"Get out." he snarled from across the room. She didn't seem to notice and stepped closer, getting down on her hands and knees, crawling over to him.

"Are you okay?" a sudden heat reached the palm of her hand, she reached out very carefully, and touched his tattoo with her finger. He slapped it away immediately.

"I said get out, you're annoying me!" he growled, attempting to push her away.

"Are you thirsty?" she demanded quietly. He said nothing, which she took as a yes.

"Here …" she ran her finger down her neck, revealing a small line of blood. His nostrils flared, too far in blood lust to care, he seized the vampiress into his arms.

–

**A/N: Kaname's not gonna like this …. O.O Sorry this took awhileee. Exams and what not. - -; Stay linked for the next chapter!**


	6. Badger

Caged Nightingale 

Chapter 6: Badger

His hot breath brushed against the soft flesh, making her shiver violently. She gently grabbed hold of the back of his shirt as his tongue ran a straight line down the skin of her neck. He bit down roughly, pulling her in closer to get a better angle. She bit back a gasp, clutching Kimi from behind Zero's back. Her free hand wandered to his silky hair, wrapping a strand around her finger, marveling in the texture of it.

As he drank, he could feel himself inching into her subconscious, and how the taste of her blood was off. She didn't _taste_ like something he despised, her innocence and confusion was genuine in this strange joining. He was going deeper into what she was, and she could feel it. That's when he heard one single thing. _Mommy! Daddy! P – Please don't leave me alone!_ He could hear her as a child, on that dark day she blacked out of her memory. Her eyes widened, knowing he'd heard.

She immediately pushed away, gasping for breath as she stood not three feet away from him. Her eyes were wide, and terribly frightened. He stared at her, confused, his hand unconsciously reaching out to her. Without any words, she turned, the bite wounds healing immediately, and dashed as fast as she possibly could to the bottom of the building.

–

"H – Hitomi-san!" Aido watched as she dashed past him, she made her way to her room, almost reaching there when a hand grabbed her, pulling her into another chamber. Kaname slammed her against the wall, putting his hands on either side of her face, his eyes furious.

"Do you think I wouldn't realize?" he demanded in a monotone that made her cringe against the wall. He grabbed her chin between his fingers.

"Do you think I would just dismiss something like this?" he demanded again, squeezing his fingers tightly on her jaw.

"Do you think that I'd _idly_ stand by and accept that you are giving _him_ your blood?" he demanded once more, the usual emotionless ring in his voice darkening menacingly.

"I'm sorry Me-chan I –"

"I don't intend to allow Kiryuu have your blood any longer," Kaname bent his head down to her neck, tantalizing the skin there sadistically with his tongue, finally biting down on the skin. She winced against the wall, already losing enough from Zero.

"Me-chan, stop." she said, he grabbed her lower back, forcefully pulling her against him as he drank. "Stop it! Me-chan, please, stop!" he ignored her cries, knowing they'd do no good in a soundproof room. He was too strong for her to wriggle away. Her small body weakened immensely, and he finally let go.

"You're not to talk to Kiryuu," he said, lifting her into his arms. "and if he ever touches you again, I'll kill him." she shivered at how filled with venom his voice was.

"Me-chan, what's gotten into you?" she asked weakly, finally losing consciousness.

"I don't know." he murmured truthfully, taking her back to the room.

–

As she slept, horrible flashbacks filled her head.

_A six year old Hitomi played happily with the brand new stuffed rabbit her father had bought. She heard a crash, and her eyes widened to the sound. Silently, the small child dashed out of her room and to the beginning of the trail of stairs, staring confusedly at the sight of her grandfather, furiously glaring at her __own father._

_"Is it true?" her grandfather growled. "Did you have relations with that human woman?" Shiratori Gin's eyes narrowed defiantly. _

_"Yes, father. I did." _

_"And Hitomi, she isn't Rina's child, is she?" Rina had been Gin's previous arranged fiancée, though she died around the time Hitomi turned three. _

_"No. She is not." Akihito promptly slammed his son against the wall. _

_"How dare you! Mating with vermin, have I taught you nothing?" _

_"You've taught me a great deal, father. However, the fact of the matter is that I loved Yumi, and Hitomi is our child." both men glared menacingly at each other. _

_"F - Father?" Hitomi whispered frightfully. Gin's eyes widened, and they met with his daughter's._

_"Hitomi," he ordered softly. "please, go back to your room, I will be there shortly." _

_"I'm afraid that's not the case, Gin." Akihito snarled. "Taro!" the servant appeared immediately, the old council man inclined his head to the child, Taro nodded obediently and lunged himself at the girl, his nails erected into razor sharp claws._

_"No!" Gin threw his father against the opposite wall, blowing a chunk of Taro's arm off just as he attempted to slash at Hitomi, the severed ligament cutting across Hitomi's chest. She screamed, clutching the line desperately with her small hands. Gin thrust his hand through Taro's head, the flesh crumbling into dust before her eyes. He took Hitomi into his arms very gently._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered. "but … father needs to go now." _

_"N – No! Please don't leave me! Please, father!" _

_"I have to," he stroked the back of her head. "I need to protect you, precious." the child began to sob in her father's arms. He held her fiercely, gently cooing that it was alright. _

_"I love you, my dear sweet Hitomi, regardless of what you are." was the final thing her father said before her grandfather drew a sword, stabbing him in the back of the head. Gin smiled gently, kissing her forehead with what little strength he had left, and crumbled to dust. Her grandfather then put his hand on her head, her eyesight dissolving. _

_"Since killing a child so mercilessly is beyond me, I'll take away your senses, so it won't hurt when I end your pointless existence." her eyesight deteriorated, everything was eternal blackness. _

–

She thrusted forward, screaming and clutching her head tightly. Her shaking fingers unconsciously reached under her shirt, tracing the scar of before across her breasts. That's when she recklessly started sobbing, clutching onto her stuffed animal as tightly as she could possibly manage.

–

She'd been silent for about three days, now. Not a word to anyone, it was if she was in her own world. Zero glared at the night class as he usually did on their way to lessons, but his blistering stare always wavered as Hitomi walked by. The look in her eyes annoyed him, though he couldn't figure out the reason for that in the first place. She hadn't been drinking blood tablets, either, so the human scents were driving her mad.

Class finished, and as Hitomi walked with her classmates she felt a presence. A hand suddenly grabbed her own, and she got pulled the opposite direction.

"Come with me." Zero growled, tightening his hand on her wrist painfully. Kaname glanced backward, his eyes narrowing.

"Should I follow them, Kaname-sama?" Aido murmured.

"No need," Kaname gestured lightly with his hand. "she knows what will happen if he touches her again."

–

Zero slammed Hitomi against the wall as soon as they were far enough.

"What ever the hell kind of game you're trying to play with me, I want it stopped, now." she blinked, extraordinarily confused. Regardless, she began to push him away.

"Hey!" he snarled, pushing her back up against the wall roughly. She yelped quietly as her back met the cold concrete. "Answer me."

"Let me go, Kiryuu-kun," she whispered weakly. "you shouldn't be talking to me."

"I want answers, you damn vampire." he snapped, pinning her arms above her head, glaring daggers so sharp into her blank eyes that she could almost taste the hate radiating off of him. Kimi slammed to the floor.

"I'm not doing anything!" she retorted, wriggling recklessly, the back of her hand scraping against he concrete. "Now let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell you're doing to me."

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi hissed, tired of this.

"The fact that last night, all I could hear was you screaming something in my dream." her eyes widened.

"I didn't do anything," she whispered then, tiny tears filling her eyes. "if you don't believe me then just shoot me with that gun of yours, Kiryuu-kun, I know it'd make you happy to be rid of me." he clenched his teeth together.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you?" he murmured at one point, his voice harsh.

"Do _you_ want to kill me?" she countered bravely, swallowing her fear for this moment, attempting to wriggle out of his iron grip once more. She smiled very faintly at how long it took him to answer. "Of course you do, because I'm everything that you despise and loathe in the world, and you'd take great satisfaction in ending a vampire's life, which is why you are a hunter. So, please yourself. Kill me." Hitomi had sounded completely different now, almost as if she was different.

"I take no favors from vampires," he spat. "either way, I'm not going to be one your sick little toys, so whatever the hell you're doing, _stop_."

"I'd gladly stop if I was doing anything," she answered coolly. He growled. Her blank eyes sparked furiously then, a gray fire forming within the two orbs. She slammed her foot upward, jabbing her knee straight into his stomach. He staggered back with a gasp. Hitomi silently picked up her rabbit and began to walk away, but froze.

"You're extraordinarily childish, which pisses me off, Kiryuu," she said tonelessly. "do you think you're the only one who's lost their family in a sick and bloody manner? If so, you're wrong. Maybe if you stopped pouting and glaring like a child whose lost their toy you wouldn't be in this state of perpetual misery. Just because you have the social capability of a rabid badger doesn't mean that you should take it out on those around you. Your damned selfishness is annoying, so why don't you just suck it up and _move on with your life?_"

"You're one to talk," he snarled as she walked off. "clinging on to a rabbit like a five-year-old, you're far more childish than I am."

"That may be so," she whispered. "but at least I don't waltz around the campus, throwing around hate and malice, demanding that I be pitied and feared," her eyes narrowed furiously. "and at least I don't destroy _gifts_ from someone, just because they're from a clan whom I despise. That, Kiryuu, I find pathetic." she stormed off then, so furious she could've punched a hole in the wall if possible. Her eyes began to have a red luster, and her throat was becoming increasingly dry from thirst. Kaname was leaning against the wall as she walked in.

"Tablet." she spat, not wanting to snap at him. He chuckled, but reached into his pocket and placed into her outstretched hand gently. She shoved it into her mouth, walking off to her room.

--

**A/N: Alright, let's get one thing straight. Yes, I accept full-fledged criticism telling me what I'm doing wrong and hopefully what I can do to fix it. I do NOT tolerate flames. And not just random abuse of the caps lock, I'm talking harsh words without anything specific to back it up, if you intend to call this awful, tell me why it is, and what I can do to fix that. And also, keep in mind that I'm trying my best with these fics. Okay? Okay. **

**Well, on a much lighter note, this took much less time than expected, seeing as telling Zero off was rather easy. He's one my favorite characters, but the constant emo-sasuke moods numb my brain. XD; Stay linked for chapter 7! **


	7. Half

Caged Nightingale

Chapter 7: Half

Never had Hitomi realized coming to this academy would be so confusing. She was incredibly angry, annoyed, confused, and moody altogether. Why had Kaname been acting such a way with her? She would find herself thinking. Was the cute and gentle playmate she seemed to adore gone? Who _was_ this astonishingly creepy pureblood? Surely, not her best friend. Time to think was crucial at the moment, so she hopped from her window side and began to maneuver to the gate.

"Hold it!" she heard Aido call out, his voice sounding rather harsh, "Kaname-sama has constantly told you it isn't allowed for you to be wandering away from the dorm."

"And who are you, his law enforcement?" She retorted, just as harshly.

"Humph. I'm just doing what Kaname-sama instructed me to do, which is what _you_ should be doing, as well."

"I have my own freedom, he doesn't make my decisions for me, I'll do as I please."

"How dare you," Aido snarled, latching onto her wrist painfully, "you impudent little brat! You should be lucky I don't kill you here and now, speaking towards Kaname-sama in such a manner, even after he allowed you to address him by that _vile_ nickname." Hitomi attempted to pull out her wrist from his grip, which resulted in Aido tightening his hand even further, practically crushing the bones in her hand.

"I'm not his servant," she said, "and I do not need any of his puppets telling me to follow and respect him. I am my own person."

"I've been told all about your clan," he countered. "Shiratori Gin … he disgraced his family." her nostrils began to flare.

"He pretended to marry Rina of the Tsukiyomi clan, but instead decided to chase after _vermin_," he was smirking so smugly. "his foolish actions caught up with him, and _you_ were born through the mix, I can smell the human inside of you, you're nothing more than a half-breed."

The acute slapping sound seemed to echo throughout the silent campus as her small hand sailed across his cheek.

"Who gave you _permission_ to snoop around in my past?" she demanded tonelessly, a storm forming within her gray eyes. "Do you find yourself superior to me, Aido Hanabusa? A selfish, self-absorbed, spoiled, idiotic, pretty boy? I hope not, because you'd be wrong. People like you, thinking themselves bigger than others just because of one's _bloodline?_ I despise people like that, people like you." Hitomi stormed off in the opposite direction, breaking off into a sprint, not caring wherever the hell she was going. She slammed into a rough, course yet soft surface waiting for tears to rush down her eyes as she crushed Kimi to her chest.

Something nudged her side, which made her take note of all the unfamiliar scents. Was she in a barn? Another nudge, and then a snort. A horse? Hitomi lifted her head, and a wet tongue scraped against her cheek. A tiny giggle escaped her lips. The large horse nudged its head against her cheek. She smile, stroking its nose very lightly.

"Well, at least I'm not a half-breed to you," she sighed, somewhat content of this small acceptance. "Why can't our world be as simple as yours? Why does it all have to be so complicated?" Hitomi whispered into the horse's nose, nuzzling her face into the soft fur. The horse replied with a prompt snort, nibbling at a strand of her hair.

"Half-breed?" Questioned a dark, cold voice not so far away. She flinched away from the warm material.

"Nice to see you too, Kiryuu-kun." she murmured, almost sarcastically.

"What do you mean by half-breed?" he asked, almost demanding, ignoring the greeting.

"Isn't it fairly obvious," she smiled humorlessly. "human mother and vampire father. Forbidden affection, regardless, I spawned through the mix. An abomination, unnatural and just flat-out wrong." It was silent as Hitomi felt Zero's eyes bore into her own.

"You seem to be living in the lap of luxury from what I've seen." He remarked icily. She laughed.

"Looks can be very deceiving, it's one of the benefits of being blind, I can sometimes see right through an emotional facade, as I've demonstrated the last time we met." Zero snarled under his breath, but didn't counter anything back her way.

"Won't Kuran be pissed you're breaking the rules again?" He changed the subject with ease.

"Quite frankly, I don't really care about what he thinks right now." replied Hitomi calmly.

"There's a first," he scoffed, almost surprised. "a vampire not obsessed with serving his every need." She smiled. The mood suddenly switched over into its previously dark and serious tone.

"Well, I'd better get back to the dorms before Kaname sends one of the students to rip my head off." Hitomi stood up, casually brushing off her skirt, and walked past Zero without a word more.

"It's all fake," Zero concluded, "you put up an innocent front for those around you, you know more than you let on."

"Does it seem so?" She replied, strolling off in the direction of the dorms. A cold, yet strangely soft hand reached out and painfully latched onto her wrist. Her muscles tightened.

"How much do you know about me, _Shiratori?_" Zero hissed in the darkness. Hitomi smiled a bit wryly, noting the annoyance in Zero's breathing patterns.

"That you're alone, like me."

"And how did you figure this out?"

"I can see it."

"You _can't _see."

"I don't mean with my eyes, Kiryuu-kun." she whispered then, placing her hands on his pale face, tracing his features very slowly. "I see your anger, your fear, your confusion, through the fact that I _listen _and when you speak, and I _feel _your sadness, and your jealousy."

"Jealousy?" his tone was unexpectedly quiet, to a point of which it even surprised himself.

"Yes, you're jealous of Kaname."

"Why would I be jealous of that---"

"You envy him because he has _her _heart, Yuuki's heart." Zero immediately pushed away from her grip, growling wordlessly. Hitomi smiled very sadly. "I'm not saying I know everything about you, I don't, I know next to nothing, Kiryuu-kun, but I recognize familiar aspects easily." She turned her head backwards, sighing silently and turning. "Good evening, Seiren-san."

"Kaname-sama is annoyed by your defiance, Shiratori-san." Said the bodyguard in her usual tone. Hitomi shrugged, casting her glance over to Zero, whom she could still smell.

"It seems I have to go, Kiryuu-kun, goodbye." Hitomi skipped lightly back to the Moon Dorms, knowing full well of the wrath she'll probably have to endure when she gets there.

Five days suspension. It was nothing more than a shrug to Hitomi, a small, dismissive punishment, in her reckoning. Obviously, Kaname wasn't pleased, but hid it behind his perfectly sculpted mask of calm, expressionless annoyance. He said nothing more than her punishment, then told her to leave the room post haste. Kaname knew very well of how stubborn Hitomi was, and five days suspension won't do much, now that she's made up her mind. He needed a different method of punishment, something to make sure she learned her lesson about Kiryuu Zero.

As the Night Class made their way back from school, Kaname smiled gently toward Yuuki.

"Thank you for your usual assistance Yuuki," he glanced in Zero's direction, "the same goes for you, Kiryuu-kun." Zero attempted to give the pureblood his frequent scowl, but something changed, as violet met crimson there was a sinister look in Kaname's eyes that evoked something within Zero's head, and it made the vampire hunter feel strange. Yuuki noticed something odd, but dismissed it until the students were safely behind the walls.

"Hitomi," Kaname called, "I seemed to have left my tablet case in the classroom, can you go and fetch it for me?" She nodded silently, dashing off to fulfill the unexpected request, unsuspecting of anything to go wrong in the least.

Hitomi smelled around the empty classroom, noting that it was utterly empty. Suddenly, she heard rough, harsh breathing right behind her. The scent was unmistakable.

"Kiryuu-kun?" said Hitomi, "What are you doing here?" She was suddenly grabbed into unexpected warmth, Zero biting down extremely roughly onto her neck. She winced, but allowed it, nonetheless. However, somehow as he drank, it didn't feel like he was being satisfied in the least. That's when something shifted in the aura, and his hands seemed to wander down to dangerous territory. She gasped, her rabbit snatched from her grip and tossed across the room.

"Kiryuu-kun, what – what are you – ah!" Hitomi whimpered when his fingers traced just outside her very core. This was bad. "Stop it! No, stop!" Zero finally released his fangs from her skin, covering her mouth with one of his hands as one of his fingers began tantalizing the same area. She cried out then, thrashing desperately in his arms, trying to pull herself away. Zero was too strong, unfortunately, pulling her easily right back to him.

"Yuuki." Zero's rugged, husky whisper made Hitomi's heart freeze, even after he was doing _this _to her, he calls her Yuuki. Zero's hands painfully cupped her breasts, his tongue scraping up her neck, cleaning off the excess blood.

"Zero, stop this," she managed to whisper, "I'm not Yuu – ah!" she cried out, his lips suddenly descending on her own, almost as if he was replying sharply for her to be quiet. Apparently, it was a distraction, too. Sweet, horrible pain suddenly rippled through her entire body. Hitomi clawed at his back, crying out again in lustful agony. Blood trickled between her legs, when Zero suddenly released her.

"I'm – I'm sorry." He murmured, truly apologetic, the complete opposite of what he usually was like. His eyes finally dimmed back to violet, utterly and completely disgusted with himself. He left the classroom in holy terror, leaving the young vampiress trembling on the hard wood ground.

"Do you see your true nature now, Kiryuu?" Kaname said as Zero stormed past him. "If you can't control yourself like this to Hitomi, what are you going to do with Yuuki?"

- - - - -

**A/N: Well that was … dark. I'm sorry for the random disappearance, SOLs and Exams and all, got me busy. But I'll try my best to update more often. Ja, ne! **


End file.
